


Found Your Picture Today

by theloveeyouleftbehind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff, M/M, Make Up, Song Inspired, broken hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloveeyouleftbehind/pseuds/theloveeyouleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot inspired by 'Picture' by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. Dean and Cas make up after Cas reveals his feelings for Dean and Dean turns him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Your Picture Today

**Author's Note:**

> If you really want the full story listen to Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. Enjoy xx

Dean woke up with a pounding headache and sat up as he began to remember the events of last night. He remembered a girl, and sex and booze. He remembered Sammy having to get another room and getting pissed because this hadn’t just happened last night but it had been going on for three days now. They hadn’t even started on a new hunt, instead Dean decided to wallow in his sadness, and not admit to anyone he missed Cas, and drown himself in beer and girls.   
Dean looked around the room and saw the cover had been ripped off the bed. He also found a pair of lace panties but threw them across the room, not wanting to look at them. He felt disgusted with himself and he allowed himself to feel this way while he was alone. In front of Sammy he would act happy and refreshed from getting laid when truly, he was a mess and no amount of sex or alcohol was going to fix what Cas had broken in him, and he wasn’t entirely sure what he had broken.   
Dean reached over to his bag and pulled out the picture of him, Sammy, Bobby, Jo, Ellen and Cas. He saw how Cas had his head held up high as if he knew no matter what was coming for them he was going to be strong. He looked like a soldier ready to fight, and Dean realized he was. Dean wanted to smile but he couldn’t, instead he felt a tear fall down his face. He stood up quickly and threw the picture frame at the wall, disgusted in himself again. He looked behind him to see the girl from last night looking up at him terrified.   
“Are you okay?” She asked him.   
“Just go” He said above a whisper. The girl got up and put her skimpy clothes back on and went out the door without a second glance back. Dean sighed and sat back down on the bed, putting his head in his hands he wondered how he let himself fall for someone like Cas.   
Dean stood back up and went over the broken picture frame and took the picture out from the mess of glass, giving Cas once last look before shoving it back in his bag and laying on the cheap motel bed. He pulled out his phone and saw that he had missed a phone call last night from a restricted number and he felt his stomach drop a thousand feet. Cas had tried to call him and he can’t even call back. He had lost his chance.   
~*~  
Castiel stared down at his phone, wondering how Dean could just let his call go unanswered. He looked away, his face as blank as stone, hiding any emotion he could have had though if you looked deep enough into his eyes you could see his heart breaking.   
It had been three days since they had spoken.   
Three days since Castiel had told Dean Winchester that he was in love with him.   
Three days since Dean Winchester told him he did not feel the same.   
Castiel walked into the liquor store that was down the street from where he was staying and picked up a bottle of cheap wine, knowing if he smelled the scent of whiskey or beer he wouldn’t be able to prevent his thoughts from wandering off to Dean.   
The cashier looked up at Cas and gave him a concerned look.   
“Dude you okay? You look like hell” He told him. Cas looked back at him.   
“I do not look like a fiery pit of torture”   
“Whatever man” The cashier told Cas, giving him a more confused and odd look this time. He handed Cas the bottle and Cas flicked a twenty at him, not bothering for the change he didn’t need it, and not waiting until he even walking out of the store before opening the bottle and taking a giant swig.   
Cas pulled out a picture he had stolen from Dean’s wallet months ago. It had Dean holding Sam when he was a baby, Cas knew Mary must have taken it. He knew Dean was pissed when he lost the picture but Cas didn’t care. He needed something to look at when he was away from Dean for so long.   
He took another swig from the bottle.  
Castiel looked around, wondering where Dean could possibly be since he had felt the angel proofing symbols in his bones when he tried to find him.   
Cas walked back to his room and slammed the door and immediately threw the bottle at the wall, red liquid splattering everywhere along with the glass. He started to breath heavily, not sure how to contain these emotions he was having that seemed so foreign to him now. A pain in his chest seemed to grow and grow and hadn’t stopped these passed days. He had heard it was a broken heart. He had not heard how to fix it.   
~*~  
The next day Dean actually made it outside for the first time in four days. Sam had dragged him out to take a walk, hoping maybe he could get Dean to talk but knew the chances were slim.   
Dean grumbled and whined as they walked, not bothering to enjoy the sunshine or take a breath of fresh air like Sammy had advised. But when he saw a familiar trench coat he couldn’t help but gasp. Before Sam could ask him what was up Dean was running, sprinting to his angel. Cas noticed the sudden change in atmosphere and turned around to see what had happened. When he saw Dean running toward him, his stubble as pronounced as his eyes, he stopped dead in his tracks.  
Dean stopped in front of him, suddenly speechless and not sure what to say. He took a step closer and opened his mouth but couldn’t find the words. So Cas decided to start instead.   
“Dean, since you’ve been gone…” He began but Dean’s eyes met his and he lost his train of thought knowing no words could manage to convey what he was feeling.   
“Everything has been dark and gray” Dean finished. Cas nodded slowly.   
“Why are we living like this?” Dean whispered, “Why am I so scared to love you?” He asked. Cas’ eyes bulged at the words and stared back at Dean’s with nervous excitement.   
“You love me?”  
“Come home” Dean whispered, putting his hand out to Cas. People were staring at them now but neither on them cared.   
“ I was going to stop at the church…to pray for forgiveness from you” Cas whispered, hurt echoing in his voice.   
“I was off to drink you away” Dean chuckled, realizing how much he missed the angel’s voice.   
“I can’t get you out of my head” Cas told him, “My heart hurts” He whispered. Dean felt his heart break even more.   
“Come home” He said again.  
“I don’t have a home”   
“Then make me your home” Dean said, taking another step closer so that their noses were almost touching.   
Sam stood not too far off and watched the exchange in silence, smiling and but nervous that they wouldn’t end up happy and together.   
“I found your picture today” Dean told Cas, seeing his reluctance and fear in getting hurt again, “Cas I’m going to change, I’m going to be better to you” He whispered.   
“I want you, I need you to come back home” Dean said again.   
Cas looked up at his eyes, seeing the sincerity and gave a weak smile.   
“Let’s go home then”


End file.
